STALK
by musagirl15
Summary: The world was terrible, so five strange and cloaked figures decide to change somethings. ROMY Title isn't what it seems. AU
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own X-Men.**

Hope you all like this new story, it popped in my head a few weeks ago and I finally typed it up. I don't have much of an idea on where its going, so any ideas would be great. I already have the second chapter wrote, so I'll put it up if you all want me too. Oh and the title is actually S.T.A.L.K., ff didn't put the periods.

* * *

The rushing winds and the horrid screams are enough to make you wish you were deft, but the sight of blood spilling out of a young woman's body is enough to make you cry. The young woman braces herself as she tries to stand, but as she was close to succeeding a steel pole comes at her. A blue man like thing watches as his prey goes through multiple trees, breaking branches and bones as she goes. He just laughs, as if he's enjoying causing this girl so much pain.

The man floats over to the unmoving girl's body; her chest is rising and lowering slowly as blood drips from her head, neck and mouth. An evil smirk appears on his face as he takes in the scene before him. Yes, it's true the girl doesn't have to die, but sooner or later she would have gotten in his way, so would be free. He turns his back on the dieing girl, but stops as he hears her speak.

"Ah ain't done yet." Whispers the girl in a southern voice. The man rolls his eyes as he turns back to her, her body is almost covered with blood. Even little droplets of the crimson liquid are falling from the ends of her chin length auburn hair. Her pure ivory bangs, the frame her face, are blood red.

"So it may seem, though I must insist you yield in your actions. I drained every once of power your body held. You're no better then the thing you always wanted to be, a human." The glowing blue man raises his hand towards the girl. "So now you got your wish, die pathetic human!!" yells the man as he sends an enormous blast at the girl.

Once the smoke cleared the girl's body was visible, even though she's covered with rubble. Slowly her eyes opened and a tear rolls down her blue and black cheek. Then her head falls to the side and her breathing subsides. Without warning it starts to rain, but suddenly the water droplets stop midair. A flash of golden light hits the girl and then four figures in cloaks stand around her body.

"The child fought hard." Mentions the figure with a soft famine voice in a white cloak, as it bends down and brushes the tear off the young woman's face.

"Yes she did, though she didn't think so." States a shorter figure wisely, wearing a green cloak..

"Why would you say that?" asks figure in a blue cloak, only silently taller and widely built figure than the other, confusedly.

"Easy, she lost the battle. But more importantly she got close to someone and she got hurt." Answers the figure in a yellow cloak. It crosses its arms across its chest.

"So what should we do?" asks the figure in white as it looks away from the girl's body.

"I say we give her another chance" The four figures turn around to see red cloaked figure. "But at a different life." It states smugly.

"What do you mean?" asks the figure in yellow, as it uncrosses its arm. "How different of a life?" it demands as it turns back to the girl. "She was abandoned, lied to, enslaved and couldn't touch another living thing. How different of a life could we give her without changing who she is and was meant to be? The Rogue." The fifth figure walks over to the girl's body. It lays its hand on her cheek.

"Simple, we'll change her powers" Answers the figure in red, as it looks at the other cloaked figures to see their answers. "They'll go from absorption to empathy." Three out of the four other figures nod their heads, the yellow figure disagreed.

"Empathy? Don't be stupid, that'll change her too much." Growls the yellow figure madly.

"Yes, but I have an idea. Just trust me on this, I know what I'm doing." States the red figure dangerously.

"Is that so?" laughs the yellow figure

"Yes." Growls the red figure

"Fine, but if something goes wrong" starts the yellow figure as it raises its arm towards the red figure.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Sighs the red figure.

All five figures nod their heads and the girl's body starts to glow yellow, green, red, blue and white, one after another. Once white covers the girl's body the figures disappear and the world starts to rewind its self.

* * *

So besides it being short, how was it? Oh and basically Apocalpse ruled the world, because Rogue wasn't part of the X-Men. So now that the figures rewind time, can Rogue become what she was meant to be?


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I finally have an idea on where this story is going.** Basically Remy is still a thief or a former thief, he's still a charmer and he's been apart of the X-Men for quite awhile. Rogue is kinda like how the real Remy is (flirt, looks out for herself, done some things she regrets, etc..) and she's never met any of the X-Men.

**Oh and I don't own X-Men.**

* * *

Whoever says looks don't kill must have forgotten to tell the jealous girlfriends sitting around the club watching their man ogling some Barbie doll. None of them have the guts to tell of the girl, not when she's surrounded by men, so that makes them even angrier. But as soon as she stops dancing with them, those men will be single.

Said Barbie doll is grinding against the men around her, rubbing her posterior against their manhood's or touching their faces with her soft hands. Her blonde locks smell of vanilla, but that's not what's attracting the men to her. Her beauty is that of a Goddess'. Her dark, yet bright green eyes half lidded as she glances over the ocean of men. Her full pouty lips pulled into a satisfied smirk as she shrugs the hands off her shoulders and hips.

She slowly starts to sing as she hears loud and dangerous foot steps coming from outside. The beauty glances over her shoulder as the door to the club is thrown off of its hinges; a giant fat man is standing in the door way with a few others around him. The blue woman with blood red hair is who caught the girl's attention; she quickly gets on her toes and sings into the man's ear then in a heart beat she makes her way out of the club through the back way.

As soon as the girl was gone the man who's ear she sang in screamed 'Muties' and him and the rest of the men attacked the group of mutants. A man with silver hair ran around the men so fast he disappeared, but he created a small tornado causing the men to float in the air. The fat man threw men around the club and the guy with messy brown hair makes the earth shake, causing the screaming girls to scream even louder. The blue woman, holding the gun, looks very upset as she scans the girls. Not one of them as white bangs. Frustrated the woman shoots off her gun, causing some more of the ceiling to come crashing down. Though before it can hit anyone the rocks stop in mid air, the group looks up and there floats a girl with long red hair wearing black spandex.

"Oh look boys; it's the X-Men." The woman laughs as if what she said was some kind of joke. But the girl floating didn't think so as she throws the rocks at the blue woman and her friends.

"What are you doing here Mystique?" More people in spandex appear from the hole in the ceiling, none looking pleased with all the innocent people getting hurt.

The woman known as Mystique rolls her yellow eyes at the boy with the yellow visor as she raising her gun to him. "Just doing a job X-Men, so mind your own business this doesn't concern you." She fires the gun at the boy, but just like the rocks from the roof the blast from her gun stops just inches from the boy's face.

"Thanks Jean." The girl with the red hair smiles at her boyfriends as she sends the blast firing at Mystique. "Oh and Mystique you're wrong, this does concern us." The man touches his visor and a red bean emerges from it and hits Mystique sending her flying into the fat man's arms.

"You okay Mystique?" Angrily Mystique pushes off the Blob, not even noting his question.

"You're in for it now Cyclops." Mystique balls her fists as she stomps towards the X-Men leader.

"Lance, why are you doing this?" The earth stops shaking as the guy with brown hair stares at the petite girl, her big blue eyes stare at him with so much emotion it hurts him.

"I'm sorry Kitty, but this is who I am." He turns his back on her and starts to leave, but Kitty grabs his arm.

"Lance I love, no matter what. But please stop being in the Brotherhood." Lance closes his eyes as he removes Kitty's hands.

"I'm not part of the Brotherhood anymore Kitty." It hurts him when his once true love starts to smile, but he continues. "I'm under a…new boss. Kitty…please I'm begging you stop caring about me…I'm not worth it." Kitty notes the tears starting to swell up in Lance's brown eyes, but before she can mention it he runs away from her.

"Kitty, watch it!!" Before Kitty can phase herself threw whatever it is that's coming at her, a man tackles her and saves her from a blast from Mystique.

"Oh, thanks Gambit." The man with Demonic eyes looks at Kitty with curiosity as she looks a little distant.

"Y' okay _p'tite_?" Kitty nods her head as she starts to stand. Remy takes out more cards and charges them; he sends them flying towards the man with silver hair. "Y' know _homme_, y' really should watch where y' stand."

"Come on, the objective isn't here!!" Mystique transforms into a raven and flies threw the hole in the ceiling. The rest of the boys follow her example and leave.

* * *

Outside across from the club on top of the building, the girl from the club stands watching the scene before her. A smirk placed on her face as she shakes her head. She's gone through so many different names she's forgotten her real one; like Ace, Marina, Anna, Maria and most recently Rogue.

"How…pathetic, Ah would have hoped those losers would have looked harder for meh." The girl removes her blonde wig, reveling long auburn locks. She throws the wig to the ground in disgust as she runs her hand through her hair, causing a pair of ivory bangs to frame her face.

"Oh well, Ah didn't have much faith in Raven and her 'men'." She shrugs her shoulders as she starts to leave, ignoring the emotions she's getting from the people still left inside the building.

She's never been a hero, so why start now? Especially after her last job she did for Essex, he's no more of a monster than she is. Rogue turns her back on the building and sets off just as the X-Men are flying over her head.

* * *

Back in the building a little before Rogue leaves, the X-Men are at work to try and help everyone under the rubble. Kitty phases a few women out of some rocks, Jean uses her mind to lift some rocks off some guys and the rest of the X-Men throw the rocks off the people. But one of them, Wolverine, stops and sniffs the air. He growls a little and his adamantium claws pop out of her knuckles. Gambit notices his friend is acting weird and walks over to him.

"Y' okay _homme_?" Wolverine glances at the Cajun, but continues to sniff. "Okay, Remy getting' a little uncomfortable." Wolverine stops and frowned his brow in annoyance.

"It's gone." Gambit, not knowing what Wolverine means, shrugs his shoulders and decides to ask.

"Wut?" Wolverine retracts his claws and starts to look for more people. Gambit watches him, waiting for him to answer him. Right when he was about to ask again Wolverine finally answers.

"A scent." Gambit waits for him to continue, but Wolverine doesn't and so he asks him.

"Wut scent?" Wolverine looks at him like he should now, but shakes his head all the same.

"The scent I smelled in the tunnels where we found the dead Morlocks." Gambit's eyes widen, but he quickly recovers and shoves his hands into the pockets of her trench coat.

"But Ah thought we got all those involved?" Wolverine shrugs and balls his fist, while Gambit takes out a cigarette and lights it with his finger.

"I did too Gumbo, but I guess we didn't." The men float to the ceiling thanks to Jean and they load the Black Bird. On the Black Bird when everyone is seated they fly off, but as they're flying Gambit sees something, or someone on the top of the building they just passed. But he thinks nothing of it when he doesn't see anything when he looks back.

**

* * *

So how was it? Like the idea? Hate? Oh and sorry its soo short, but I have finals next week and I wanted to get at least this up before then.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks **SouthernLoner**, **Rogue181**, **lee** and **Maxi-lou **for the reviews for the last chapter.

I also want to thank **kayleespade**, **SaKuRa-Mina**, **lovestoread**, **lee**, **ComicChick396**, **SouthernLoner** and **Rogue181** for reviewing the first chapter.

I hope you all like this chapter and if you don't get the first part it's a memory of Rogue's.

**I don't own X-Men.**

_

* * *

So much…pain…it just keeps growing…and…growing. Happiness…no sorrow…no, no anger….NO!! Happiness….NO, no its sorrow….ANGER!!! HAPPINESS!!! SORROW!!! She twists and turns as trying to rip the shackles off. But all she does is cut her wrist even deeper, but her physical pain is nothing to her emotional pain._

"She can't handle all the different emotions, they're too much. She'll die." A female voice screams

"She wanted control, right? Well that's what I'm giving her, if she dies than oh well she's of no importance to me." The man, Essex, laughs uncaringly.

"But what about you're plan?" The woman asks as she tries to calm down.

"I don't need her, especially when I can get a better…subject." Essex laughs a bit

"You don't mean that man with the weird eyes, do you?" But before Rogue can hear Essex answer, she blacks out completely.

Rogue jumps up from her sleep and looks around the room, not fully remembering where she is. But then she sees the man sleeping next to her and she sighs in annoyance.

"Gawd, this is the fourth time since I escaped Essex's clutches that Ah've woken up next to a naked guy." Not feeling like waiting for the guy to wake up Rogue quickly throws on her cloths and climbs down the fire escape.

Once on the ground Rogue looks to see where she is and her mind is still coming up with a blank. She starts walking in what she thinks is north, but stops short when she sees a black motorcycle on the other side of the street. Rogue picks the lock and speeds away from the bar, before its owner finds out its missing.

* * *

Inside the bar the man known as Wolverine, is sitting at the bar drinking some kind of dark brown liquid. His mind is somewhere else; as he doesn't notice two men come up behind him with chains and a knife.

"Your kind ain't welcomed here mutie." Wolverine rolls his eyes as he continues to drink his beer.

"I'm not in the mood boys." The guys just laugh as they ignore the mutant's statement.

"And your point is?" Just as they were about to attack Wolverine he turns to they and protracts his claws, right at their necks.

"I'll kill you before you can even blink, you get that?" The men nod their heads frantically and Wolverine retracts his claws as he watches the men run out of the place. Wolverine sits back down and starts to drink again.

* * *

Rogue pulls up to a building and reads the sign on it. 'Bayville High School' she raises an eye brow as she tries and figures where Bayville is, but in the end she shakes her head and continues on her ride.

* * *

About half an hour after the 'fight' with the mutant haters, Wolverine stumbles out of the bar and to his motorcycle. But right as he's about to put the key in he realizes his bike is nowhere to be seen. In anger Wolverine unleashes his claws and destroys everyone else's bikes. Some men come out because they hear Wolverine destroying their bikes, so they start fighting him but they just get thrown to the wall and on top of cars.

Once Wolverine calms down he grabs the last and only bike not destroyed, he heads home not noticing the familiar smell in the air heading towards the institute. When Wolverine finally makes it home he pushes the bike to the ground and starts to head in, but he stops and sniffs a bit. Turning his head to the small bunch of trees around the mansion he sniffs again and glares toward them, but just as he's about to check out the smell he's pulled into the mansion.

"_Homme_, where have y' been?" Wolverine growls at his tall Cajun friend, but Remy takes no notice as he continues. "Ororo has been lookin' for y' and she doesn't look pleased." Wolverine gulps and gets ready to turn and leave when a female voice calls him to stop.

"Where do you think you're going Logan?" Logan turns to the beautiful African woman with ivory hair and angry blue eyes. Logan shrugs his shoulders and looks innocent. "I thought you were going to punish Evan for tricking Kitty and Jean to go outside when he knew no one was supposed to leave the mansion?" Logan sighs as he nods his head and follows Ororo, leaving a laughing Gambit.

* * *

Rogue drives a bit before she comes to a big white mansion behind a big iron gate; the sigh says 'Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters'. Rogue thinks about what they mean by 'gifted' and so she decides to check out the place. She gets off the stolen bike and jumps over the fence."Nice place, but who lives here?" Rogue walks up the walk way and opens her empathy to those inside. Someone's angry, very angry and another's sad, almost depressed. Then there are a lot of people who are asleep, but one, one's still awake but she can't seem to get an emotion from him or her. But just as she's going to try harder to read the person she hears a motorcycle engine heading towards her. Rogue quickly jumps up and onto a high tree branch, within seconds a buff man on a bike rides up to the mansion. He throws the bike down like he's mad about something, but right before he goes in he stops. 

Rogue freezes as the guy starts to sniff and looks right at her, and just as she's about to run the door to the mansion opens and another man appears, he pulls the shorter man in and shuts the door. Being the curious type, Rogue decides to see what's going on and so she sneaks up to the window.

As she peaks in, Rogue sees the two men talking and then a woman appears, quite pretty in her opinion. Rogue sticks around a little longer, especially when she takes a better look at the man in the trench coat. Very sexy, though something seems a little off about him. He looks a little too perfect; long auburn tousles, nice muscles and abs and not to mention a gorgeous face. But his eyes, his brown eyes don't suit him, not at all. Finding nothing else to do, Rogue decides to leave, but promising to return at another time for a better investigation.

Rogue rides to a motel, needing a place to crash for a good six hours or at least until the sun comes up, which ever comes first. The only motel in the little town is old and dirty, but what else can Rogue do? Sleep on the ground? That's not even an opinion, never is even when she doesn't have any money. Though all she has to do is sing and any and everyone will do whatever she says, they always do.

After she finishes her song to the middle age old man, Rogue makes her way to her room. But even though everyone is asleep her head is hurting from all the noise. Her conscious now days is always awake, telling her she's a monster for what she's done and how she sold her soul to the devil. Rogue doesn't dare defend herself, she knows what she's done and she can't change the past, no matter how much she wants too.

There's too much blood stained on her hands to ever become what she once was before these god awful powers. Rogue, the angel of death, killed innocent mutants who did nothing but live under ground. Yes, she may have left…no run away from Essex but that still does not change the choice she made after he gave her, her orders.

**

* * *

Sorry that its soo short, but I'm still working on the next chapter and its six full pages in a note book so far. So from being short, how was it? Review and I can make it better.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews **lee**, **BlueAutumn89**, **Rogue181**, **Deathgirl997**, **lovestoread**, **Maxi-lou**.

**Disclaimer: I don't get paid in anyway for writing this. Any and all characters belong to Marvel.**

* * *

The morning is like any other morning, except the morning hater also known as Remy LeBeau is up and laughing his head off. Well at least someone is getting some enjoyment out of Logan's bike being stolen. Though Logan is pretty upset that the Cajun for laughing at him.

"Will you shut up Gambit?!" Logan yelling at him only made Remy laugh more, so Logan gets up and storms out of the Kitchen. Remy rolls his brown eyes and follows Logan outside.

"Oh come on _homme_, y' have t' admit it was a little funny." Logan stops and glares at Remy, while Remy just shrugs his shoulders.

"My bike got stolen last night Gumbo, my baby, how is that funny?" Remy looks apologetic at Logan since he too, loves his bike dearly.

"Y' need help finding it?" Logan shakes his head as he takes the bike he stole last night and leaves the mansion. Remy shakes his head as he makes his way into the mansion, but just as he's walking by a tree he notices a pair of foot prints. He bends down and inspects them, they defiantly belong to a woman wearing a pair of…Aldo boots!!

"_Merde_, Bella finally found me." Remy balls his fist and punches the tree, taking his anger out on it. "Ah thought she gave up on moi, since Ah left New Orleans over a year ago." Remy sighs as he jumps on his Harley and speeds away.

* * *

Else where, Rogue is smiling as she carries six bags of cloths to the motel she's staying at. Rogue decided on leaving the bike at the motel, just incase the owner reported it missing. The anticipation of changing out of these old worn out pants, with the knees are ripped, is getting to be too much for the young woman. Though the Aldo boots aren't too bad, but because of last night they're covered in mud and now they're ruined. Plus it's too hot to wear a hoodie right now, but since her shirt is covered in blood she has no choice.

"Stupid Mystique, why does she have such perfect aim?" Rogue gently rubs her, left side, where she got hit the other night. Thankfully it stopped bleeding last night, after being with that guy though. "She ruined my favorite black top." Just as Rogue passes an alley, two arms wrap around her waist and the smell of Bod fills her noise.

"Get yer paws off meh, Pietro!" Rogue struggles to get free from the speed demon's grasp, but Pietro holds on to her like nothing.

"You know Rogue, I really do miss this. Us." Rogue rolls her eyes and hits Pietro's forehead with the back of hers.

"Ya do remembah Ah can read yer emotions, right?" And without waiting for answer she continues. "Ah know damn well y'all just want to fuck meh." Pietro just shrugs his shoulders as he smirks proudly.

"So what's you're point?" Rogue picks up her bags and gives him the bird as she starts to walk away. "Where do you think you're going?" Pietro suddenly appears in front of her.

"Away from ya, what does it look like?" Pietro grabs her wrist and pulls her towards him, his lips inches from hers.

"How about you come with me?" Pietro doesn't wait for answer as he leans in, but Rogue tries to push away from him as she screams 'No!'

* * *

While lost in thought about Bella being in town, somewhere, Remy doesn't pay attention as to where he's going. He realizes he's only a few blocks from the boarding house or more commonly known as The Brotherhood House and that's why he races down the street when he hears a woman scream.

Remy runs down the street, but he doesn't see a woman anywhere so he starts to look around and he sees Pietro's back and a smaller figure in front of him. Remy sneaks up behind Pietro and knocks him over the head with his bo staff.

Pietro throws Rogue away from him and against the wall as he's hit by Remy. Pietro feels something wet on his head and finds blood on his fingers after he checks. He becomes angry and starts to charge Remy, but Remy pulls out three cards from one of the many pockets of his trench coat. The cards start to glow between Remy's fingers and Pietro stops.

"Pick a card _mon ami_!" Remy throws the magneta glowing cards at Pietro and quickly grabs the girl. The explosion wasn't big, since Remy didn't charge the cards enough but it was still loud enough to cause a scene. Remy places the woman on his bike and just as he's getting on himself, she smacks him hard on his face.

"_Merde_, wut was dat for?!" The girl narrows her green eyes and it seems they become darker. Remy can't help but be attracted to the girl or more rather woman. Her spunk is very attractive, not to mention she's very beautiful with her unusual two toned hair.

"Ya had no right ta get in mah business." Rogue is furious at this man, who gives him the right to touch her? No one touches Rogue unless she tells them to!!

Remy, to say the least is astonished at this girl's spunk. Thinks to himself, she can't be more than eighteen. Remy starts to listen to listen to the feisty girl, but he sees that her Aldo boots have mud on them. Remy smirks as he leans towards the girl and purrs in her ear.

"Where y' been p'tit?" The girl gives him a confused look and so he continues. "Y'er boots be dirty." If Remy wasn't as good as he is he would have missed the spilt second of surprise that flashed over her beautiful face.

"None of yer business now move." Rogue tries to push the handsome man away from her but he doesn't budge, not even an inch. Suddenly loud screams are heard coming towards them.

"Y' want moi ta help y' or not?" Not feeling like running in her boots, Rogue agrees. But just as the guy gets on Rogue gets off.

"Where y" Remy stops as he sees the girl picking up some bags and then getting back on behind him.

"What? Ah spent a lot of money on this stuff." The guy shrugs his shoulders and speeds away from the alley and the huge mob of mutant haters. Once away Remy asks the girl where she's staying so he can drop her off. Remy pulls up to some motel and is a little confused as to why she would live here when she clearly spent a lot of money on cloths and other things.

Just as the girl is getting off Remy's bike, Logan tackles her. Remy is surprised as to why Logan would do that, but then again the guy is a little weird.

* * *

Logan drives around, sniffing out his bike. But for two hours nothing, then he smells it. Logan speeds to his baby and when he finds it, it's behind some bushes by a motel. He smells his bike, as to get a scent as who's been riding it and that's when he gets the scent to the person from the Morlock Massacre, that's when he decides to wait.

It's been no more then ten minutes before the sound of a motorcycle is heard. But not just any motorcycle.

"Gumbo." But he's not alone. "And he has a friend; I thought the murder would be a guy." Logan bends his legs and gets ready to jump, just in case the killer tries to knock off Remy.

Rogue looks up at the guy and glares at him as she can't throw him off of her. The guy protracts some silver claws from his knuckles, one set of three next to her neck and the other by her stomach.

"_Homme_, dat's no way to treat a _femme_." Logan ignores the Cajun as the girl really starts to fight him and in a blink of an eye he's thrown against the motel's wall.

"Well that's because she" But before Logan can finish his sentence the girl starts to sing. Logan freezes, his face goes blank and then slowly his face becomes normal as the girl's song comes to an end.

Rogue drops to the ground when she stops singing, her breathing is hard and she's clutching her side in pain. Remy runs to her, after he sees that Logan is okay, and once he sees the blood he turns to Logan.

"Hey Wolvie, did y' hit her?" Logan shakes his head confusedly as he looks at his claws. Remy gently pulls the girl's sweater up, reveling a blood covered top. He picks her up and climbs on his bike, as does Logan with his. They ride to the mansion, with Remy wondering why who is this girl?.

**

* * *

Okay, how was it? So far I like how this is going. Oh and if anyone can guess as to why Logan is acting weird, I'll give you a cookie.**


End file.
